Grimlock (Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015)/Gallery
Gallery Grimlock(RID)2015.png Grimlock Art RID.jpg Grimlock & Strongarm.jpg|Grimlock & Strongarm watch TV. Grimlock (Cannonball).jpg|Grimlock's cannonball attack. Grimlock, Russell & Sideswipe.png|Grimlock with Sideswipe & Russell Clay. Grimlock in Scrapyard.jpg Grimlock VS Underbite.jpg|Grimlock & Underbite encounter. Team Bumblebee Whereas TV.png Team Bumblebee (RID (2015)).png Transformed Grimlock.jpg|Grimlock's Beast Mode. Grimlock's & Scowl's Duel.jpg|Grimlock vs Scowl. Grimlock Caught Hammerstrike.jpg|Grimlock catchers Hammerstrike. Grimlock & Scowl.png|Grimlock with Scowl. Sideswipe, Grimlock & Strongarm.png Grimlock & Bumblebee in Waters.jpg|Grimlock & Bumblebee travel toward the oil tanker. Fixit & Grimlock.png|Grimlock and Fixit are now new champions Grimlock (Ep. 2).png Grimlock in Fight.png Grimlock is Defeated Scowl.jpg Grimlock, Strongarm_and Quillfire.png Transformers-Robots-in-Disguise-Brainpower-0.jpg|Grimlock challenger the Question Game Simacore|link=challenger the Question Grimlock, Russell and Denny.jpg Grimlock with Russell.jpg Bumblebee, Russell, Denny, Grimlock, Strongarm and Sideswipe.jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock, Strongarm & Sideswipe.jpg Grimlock Bit Scowl.png Grimlock is Really Good.jpg Grimlock and Octopunch in Fight.jpg|Grimlock vs Octopunch. Grimlock VS Nightstrike.jpg|Grimlock caught Nightstrike. Optimus, Aerobolt, Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe.jpg Russell, Grimlock and Sideswipe.png Grimlock and Denny.png Grimlock and Gunter (After Wwhen They Meet) (2).jpg Grimlock is Ready for Battle.jpg Grimlock with Tricerashot.jpg|Grimlock ready to shoot with Tricerashot. Grimlock's Head.png Grimlock with Bumblebee.png Drift, Grimlock and Strongarm.jpg Grimlock Bites the Scowl..png Grimlock with Scowl..jpg Grimlock (Sideways).png Grimlock Meet Gunter..jpg Sideswipe, Grimlock and Strongarm (Even Robots Have Nightmares).png Grimlock and Bumblebee (Trust Exercises).jpg Grimlock's Eyes (Beast Mode).png Grimlock and Captured Steeljaw's Pack.jpg Gamer Grimlock.png Grimlock and Two Sideswipe.jpg Grimlock and Bumblebee are just black..jpg Grimlock (Show-offs.).png Russell, Grimlock and Sideswipe in the Scrapyard..png Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Fixit and Strongarm with Grimlock on Earth..png Grimlock barks Fixit to squeaky..gif Fixit gives an electric shock to Grimlock.gif Grimlock knocked out the Fixit.gif Grimlock with Strongarm.jpg Grimlock vs. Scorponok.png Grimlock and Fixit with Russell on Earth..png Grimlock vs. Simacore (The Fastest Bot Alive!).jpg Russell with Strongarm, Grimlock and Sideswipe.png Grimlock in role of artist..jpg Grimlock vs. Thermidor.jpg Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe (Combine and Conquer).jpg Grimlock is Here! (Collect 'Em All).jpg Grimlock in Dinosaur Mode (Collect 'Em All).jpg Grimlock vs. Underbite (Prepare for Departure).jpg Grimlock vs. Underbite (Something He Ate).jpg Grimlock and Strongarm chasing Clampdown.jpg Grimlock and Wingcode.jpg Grimlock and Bulkhead's new better friendship.png Grimlock with Bulkhead.jpg Bumblebee and Grimlock with Steeljaw's Pack.jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock, Russell, Denny, Drift and Jetstorm.jpg Grimlock and Sideswipe.jpg Grimlock and Sideswipe (Five Fugitives).jpg Grimlock_smile_2.jpg Bee_Team_and_Optimus'_All-Stars_won.png Grimlock is angry.jpg Grimlock and Fixit with Simacore.jpg Grimlock, Laserbeak and Strongarm.png Grimlock in the Scrapyard (Freedom Fighters).png Grimlock heard Steeljaw's howl..png Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe Ready for Hunt Steeljaw.png Grimlock and Bulkhead Beat Wingcode.png Grimlock and Steeljaw's Pack.png Grimlock and Drift (Enemy of My Enemy).jpg|Grimlock hug Drift. Grimlock Down!.png Bumblebee, Fixit, Grimlock and Strongarm (Overloaded, Part 1).jpg Grimlock (Awesome).jpg Grimlock is Coming from the Water..jpg Grimlock is After Hammerstrike.jpg Underbite Going to Beat Grimlock.png Grimlock wants to be the head..png Grimlock and Sideswipe are de-combined..jpg Grim with Bee.jpg Grimlock Charge Time.jpg Grimlock (Oh scrap!).jpg Grimlock (Tail Smash).png Bumblebee and Grimlock on oil tanker.jpg Grimlock is angry to Underbite.jpg|Grimlock beats Underbite. Grimlock Speaks with Russell (S1E7).jpg Grimlock did it..jpg|Grimlock caught Hammerstrike. Grimlock is here..jpg Grimlock (Work on that teamwork.).jpg Grimlock ride on Strongarm.jpg|Grimlock ride on Strongarm ride. Bumblebee and Grimlock on the Windward.jpg Grimlock, Boostwing and Bumblebee.jpg Grimlock Denies Being a Criminal..png|"At least, I don't think I am." Grimlock looks wilder..png Grimlock come.png Our Heroes under the bridge.jpg Grimlock and Sideswipe (S1E5).jpg Grimlock's Truck Disguise.jpg Grimlock and Steeljaw Go to the Cybertron..png Grimlock and Terrashock (Head Smash).jpg Grimlock and Strongarm are now on up..jpg|Grimlock and Strongarm hang on the hook. Grimlock beat Scowl.png Grimlock and Bumblebee on Scrapyard.png Grimlock Speaks to Wingcode.png Grimlock looks ferocious..png Bumblebee and Grimlock (Magnet Effect).jpg Grimlock vs. Jacknab the Crow Decepticon.png Bumblebee and Grimlock (Guys).png Grimlock and train.jpg Grimlock and Strongarm (Get a Clue).png Grimlock and Stasis Pods.jpg Grimlock and escaping Chop Shop.jpg Grimlock and Drift vs. Fracture.jpg Bumblebee, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe (Disco Time).png Grimlock and Strongarm (S1E11).jpg Grimlock is Depressed Looking..png Grimlock Noticed Something Sneaky..png Grimlock vs. Groundpounder.jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock and Drift vs. brainwashed humans.jpg Grimlock rescued meditating humans.jpg Grimlock vs. Minitron.jpg Grimlock (I am a Dinobot!).png|"I am a Dinobot!" Grimlock try to find Scowl.png Grimlock and Quillfire's spikes.png Grimlock is a little wiser..jpg Grimlock and Bumblebee are Move..png Grimlock and Bumblebee (S01E08).png Bumblebee Speaks to Bumblebee (S1E22).png|Grimlock realized that he could not help a Bot who did not want help. What now Grimlock.png Grimlock and rope..jpg Strongarm, Grimlock and Bumblebee (S1E5).jpg Artist Grimlock.png|Grimlock makes art. Grimlock vs. Treadshock.png|Grimlock and Treadshock fighting in the High Council chambers. Grimlock, Jetstorm, Slipstream and Energon cube.png Grimlock (The Golden Knight).png Underbite punch Grimlock.png Bumblebee and Grimlock (Collateral Damage).png Grimlock Speaks to Bumblebee.png Grimlock, Denny, Strongarm and Sideswipe (The Golden Knight).png Bumblebee, Strongarm, Grimlock, Bulkhead and Dropforge.png Grimlock (Night Time).png Farewell time of Grimlock and Tricerashot.gif Bumblebee, Grimlock and Drift on Mission.png Grimlock and Sideswipe are muddy.jpg Bumblebee in Grimlock's body.jpg Grimlock and Simacore (The Fastest Bot Alive!).jpg Grimlock Makes Inspiration..png Grimlock 's finger.png Bee Team Save the Crown City from Soundwave.png Bee Team with Bulkhead.png Strongarm, Grimlock, Jetstorm, and Slipstream (S3E12).png Grimlock, Jetstorm and Slipstream (S3E12).png Grim and Bee (S1E22).png Grimlock and Underbite in the forest..png Grimlock (Someone just does not understand art).png Bee Team and Optimus (S3E21).png Bee Team in Nightstrike's cave.jpg Strongarm, Grimlock, and Sideswipe (Freedom Fighters).png Grimlock Speaks to Bumblebee (S3E13).jpg Grimlock Speaks to Simacore (S3E13).jpg Grimlock defeat Octopunch.png|Grimlock defeated Octopunch damaged. Bumblebee, Grimlock, Blurr, and Sideswipe (S3E4).jpg Team hear Fixit's voice..jpg Fixit vs brainwashed Grimlock.png Bumblebee, Strongarm, Grimlock, Bulkhead, and Sideswipe.png Grimlock is in trouble with Thermidor.jpg Grimlock and Sideswipe (S1E9).jpg Grimlock and Bulkhead on Scrapyard.png Grimlock laughs.png|Grimlock's laugh. Oh no dynamites.jpg Grimlock and Drift's journey to Cybertron.jpg Grimlock stuck in the pit.jpg Ready for save two worlds.jpg|Grimlock and his teammates are heading for Cybertron. Grimlock (Nothing here too.).png|Grimlock looks for cables in the train carriages. Bumblebee, Grimlock, Drift and Strongarm (S3E25).jpg Grimlock's Dinobot Mode (RBA).jpg|Grimlock in Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy series. Grimlock beat Crazybolt.png Grimlock and the Recruits are now on Dino Island.jpg Grimlock's first lesson to the Recruits.jpg Recruits, Grimlock and Cody see Medix in the news.png Buddy Cop Grimlock.jpg Hot Shot, Whirl, Cody, Grimlock, Wedge and Hoist.jpg Category:Galleries